In the proposed work studies of ochratoxin and citrinin producing molds will continue and will include further verification of toxin production by molds isolated from cheese and cured meats, classification of these molds, and toxin production studies on foods and defined media. The effects of temperature on mold growth and myxotoxin production will be determined. Simultaneous mycotoxin production by individual molds and in mixed cultures will be studied. Stability of ochratoxin and citrinin in foods will be determined. Studies will continue on the effects of antifungal agents on toxic mold growth and on the mechanism of mold inhibition by sorbic acid.